Harry reads Harry… wait what?
by cherryblossom1999
Summary: Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and the proud owner of so many other names that he really didn't care about, was currently lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, having been knocked unconscious by a book. Seven books, to be exact.


_**Another 'Harry Potter reads the books fanfiction'. Hope you like it. This story is currently set in Harry's fifth year, and will involve all Hogwarts characters. No slash. **_

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, and the proud owner of so many other names that he really didn't care about, was currently lying on the floor of the Gryffindor Common Room, having been knocked unconscious by a book.  
Seven books, to be exact. Seven books neatly wrapped and bound, that had seemingly appeared with a _pop!_ out of thin air.

Hermione and Ron, who had been sitting in their favourite chairs by the fireplace, stopped gaping for a second and ran over to their friend.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione gasped, running her hands over his head, checking for signs of swelling or bleeding. "Ron, get Professor McGonagall! And take those books with you – they might be dangerous. Go!"  
Ron nodded hastily and, shoving past the mingling first years who were gazing on with scared expressions, crawled through the portrait hole.

Meanwhile, Hermione had her wand whipped out and was pointing it towards Harry's head.

"Enervate." She muttered, sending a wisp of silver out of her wand and towards his face. Harry groaned, his eyelashes fluttering, and raised his head.

"Hermione? What…?"

Just then, Ron came scampering back into the common room, followed by Professor McGonagall, who was holding the books in one hand, Professor Dumbledore, and for some reason: Fred and George.

"Potter," she said crisply as per usual. "What seems to be the problem?"  
Hermione scrambled up, her cheeks pink and her wild hair bushier than usual.

"Professor, please, we found… well, these books, you see, they came out of nowhere, we thought… well, I thought that they might be dangerous you see, because I read in _The Advanced Book of Magic _that to make objects appear out of mid air sometimes requires dark magic and-"  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…" Fred grinned, slinging an easy arm around her shoulders. "I have something which may make things just a bit easier for you. You see.."  
"There's this new trick, Mione." George cut in smoothly. "Its been approved by the Ministry and all, so no need to worry. Its called-"  
"Breathing!" the twins chorused together, brandishing their arms in the air in a grand gesture.

Harry, still on the floor, looked up at them with an amused expression. Ron snorted and held out a hand to help his mate up. Professor McGonagall whipped around and glared at the two so frostily that they immediately backed off and sat in the corner with Lee Jordan.

Meanwhile, Professor Dumbledore was surveying the books with a curious expression. "Harry, my boy, have you looked at these books yet?" He asked, while Professor McGonagall shooed away the crowd that was rapidly growing around the small group.

Harry, wincing and rubbing his head, looked at Professor Dumbledore strangely. "No, sir. Is there something wrong?"  
"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed, staring at the books from over Dumbledore's shoulder. "These books… they have your name on them!" 

"What did you say, Dumbledore?" Mad-Eye grunted. "You called us here to talk about some books?"  
Dumbledore smiled slightly, the light from the room reflecting on his half-moon spectacles, and surveyed the occupants of the room: Minerva McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and of course, the Weasleys.

"That is correct, Alastor," Dumbledore replied, levitating said books onto the centre of the circular table that the Order Members were currently sitting at. Mad-Eye took the book at the top of the pile, glancing at it without much interest. Suddenly, his real eye widened in surprise and he gripped the book tighter.

"What?" Sirius demanded, leaning over to look at it himself. He cursed loudly as soon as he saw it.

"Language, Sirius!" Molly scolded, glaring at him fiercely. He cursed again, loudly, and waved the book at her face. "Look at this! What the hell is this? _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone." _As he read the title out, the room as one breathed in collectively. Molly fell silent, but other members of the order were particularly loud.

Sirius flipped the book over and read out loud: "_Harry Potter thinks he is an ordinary boy." _Here, Snape snorted in disgust, but Sirius ignored him and kept reading. _"He lives with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and his cousin, Dudley, who make him sleep in…" _Sirius trailed off, his words becoming very faint, as his brain tried to process the text in front of him. He was silent for a long moment, his fingers clenching white around the outside of the book. Dumbledore said nothing, but merely looked on sadly. He knew the information that Sirius was now reading, and understood what thoughts the man must be having. The rest of the room waited impatiently.  
"For Merlins sake," Snape finally snapped impatiently. "Get on with it. Or has your brain finally diminished so much that you can no longer read?"

"Enough, Severus," Remus shushed, eyes fixed worriedly on his friend, whose face was slowly turning an interesting shade of purple. "Sirius?" he prompted. "Is something the matter?"  
Sirius seemed to finally snap out of his daze and slammed the book face up onto the table. "Nothing, Moony." He replied, forcing the words out through gritted teeth. He looked at Dumbledore, trying to keep the blame from entering his gaze. "Are we going to read these books, Albus?" He asked.

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid it is necessary. These books may hold key information for what lies ahead."

"What if it doesn't contain key information?" Snape asked snidely. "It is rather probably, Albus, that these books merely contain the ramblings of an egotistic child. Is it really necessary to read the thoughts of Potter?"

"It is, Severus," Dumbledore said sternly, with the smallest dip of his head. He said nothing more, yet Snape fell silent.  
"Er, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" Hagrid asked timidly, which was still very loud. "Yes, Hagrid?" Dumbledore inquired, smiling calmly.

"Well sir, yeh said yerself… the name of the first book, the Philosopher's Stone, sir, but I was wonderin', what are the names of the other books?"  
"Ah, excellent question, Hagrid." Dumbledore said brightly. "Indeed, let us have a look at the other titles. Remus, could you please do us the honour?"

Remus nodded, and taking the other six books (since the first was still in front of Sirius), read out the titles slowly.  
"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,"

"Chamber of Secrets?" Elphias Doge whispered. "Isn't that a myth?"

"I thought so," Tonks whispered back, screwing her nose up in thought far more than should be possible. "But looking at the expression on Molly's face… maybe not." With that, half the room turned to stare at Molly Weasley, who was stark white and biting her lip furiously.

Remus coughed nervously and went on. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince,"  
Here, Snape jerked in his seat slightly, clutching his black robes in his fists. Dumbledore noticed, of course, and looked curiously at him, but Snape shook his head slightly and Remus continued. "The last one is this: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."

At this one, Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the books with a piercing gaze.

A brief, awkward silence followed, until Tonks stood up brightly and said, "So, how are we going to do this? Are we going to read by ourselves, or in the Great Hall with the rest of the students?"

"I believe," Dumbledore said slowly, deep in thought. "Given the current circumstances, and the students disbelief of Harry's claims, it would be more beneficial to read out loud with the entire Hogwarts staff and students. This, of course, includes Delores Umbridge."

At these words, Minerva scoffed a bit, as did the rest of the people in the room.

Sirius, who still seemed to be in a state of shock from what he had read on the blurb of the first book, said nothing but twisted his lips mockingly.

"Right then," Tonks smiled. "Lets get on with it."

_**Thanks so much for reading, guys I'm currently new to this website and at writing fanfiction, so leave a review or constructive criticism. The next chapter for this fanfic will be up really soon. **_


End file.
